Abandoned Wings
by LuckyAuthor2Bee
Summary: The Flock kicked Max out and she finds a new flock. 4 years later the 2 flocks meet up. Will Max forgive The Flock? Do they even want her back? I own nothing except my own charaters
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Flashbacks & 6 Pairs of Wings**_

_**Max Pov**_

_**Flash Back **_

"_Max?" Angel's voice cracked "We need to have a Flock meeting."_

"_Sure Angel." I said "What about?"_

"_Max the Flock had a vote and we decided to…" Angel took a deep breath "kick you out of the Flock." _

_My eyes searched around the room. Nobody would meet them except for Iggy whose eyes were staring at me._

"_All of you…don't want me?"_

"_Yes Max. We don't want you." Fang said coldly that hurt like a million sharp knives being thrust into my heart and pulled out slowly taking out pieces of my heart with it._

"_Just leave us Max." Nudge said._

"_Fine." I said my eyes were starting to sting. One thing was sure I wasn't going to let them to see me cry._

"_Bye Max." _

* * *

_I sat staring at the metal bars in front of me. When did I get captured? I don't remember anymore. Is this the School? I don't know._

_I've decided to repeat the important things in my head so I don't forget._

_My name is Max_

_My full name is Maximum Ride._

_I was abandoned by my Flock._

_Their names are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel._

_Etc._

_Etc._

_Etc…_

"_Max?" A quiet voice said from across the room that made me jump "That's your name right? You thought it." My eyes finally starting to make out the shapes from across the room saw 4 crates._

"_Yes."_

"_You've lived outside before?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you think of pretty pictures?"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

_I've been in this crate for a year. I know that for a fact because I heard a white coat say so. There are four mutants across the room from me we consider ourselves a Flock. _

_A.J_

_Hair: Blond_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Powers: Heals anything with just a touch a finger, Can create any weapons with his mind._

_Age: 16_

_Cassie_

_Hair: Blond_

_Eyes: Green_

_Powers: Can turn things back into atoms._

_Age: 10_

_Rose_

_Hair: White_

_Eyes: Blood Red_

_Skin: Very pale skin. Grey veins_

_Powers: Creates mental and physical pain, Can create any type of death, and Barrier _

_Age: 7_

_Pete_

_Hair: Silver_

_Eyes: Red_

_Skin: Pale with grey veins_

_Powers: Linking minds, talking through mind, reads mind, and controls mind_

_Age: Unknown_

* * *

"_So this is what the outside world looks like!"Cassie gasped amazed._

"_Amazing." A.J said_

"_Yeah." I said. It's been 2 year since I've seen anything like this._

_**End of Flash Backs**_

* * *

It's been a total of four years since I was been kicked out of The Flock. It's been four year since I've been with my new flock. Only 2 of those years have been in freedom through.

4 years…… that means Fang, Iggy, and I are 18, Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 12, and Angel is 11. Cassie is 13, A.J is 19, Rose is ten, and we still don't know how old Pete is.

"My wings are tired." Cassie wined

"Suuuure it has nothing to do with the fact that we're fly over a cliff with a perfect view of ocean." I laughed.

"Pretty pretty please Maxi?" She begged.

"Okay." I laughed diving down.

My Flock followed my lead we all landed silently.

"Soooooo Pretty." Cassie said making me laugh even though she's 13ish she acts like a 6 year old.

"It sure is."A.J agreed.

A wave crashed against the cliff getting us all soaked. A.J, Cassie, and I cracked up. I looked over at Rose and Pete who were both looking up at the sky.

"Mama?" Rose and Pete asked at the same time. Yes both of them refer to me as Mama.

"Yes?"

"You lived with another Flock before us right?" They asked talking in Sync, They do that a lot.

"Yes."

"What were their names?"

"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Oh okay then." Pete said and whispered something into Rose's ear.

"Why?" I asked. Rose pointed her finger to the sky. My eyes widened because right above about 100 feet or so there were six pairs of wings and they were coming right at us.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_So how is it? Do you like it? Should I continue? _


	2. The Talk Flys

**Chapter 2: ****The Talk Flys**

**Angel's Pov**

_  
"Mama?" 2 voices said from below. Those voices didn't matter through it was the other voice that had my attention. _

"_Yes?" That's Max's Voice!!!_

"_You lived with another Flock before us right?" It must be Max!!!_

"_Max!" I yelled but only The Flock, My Flock, could hear._

"_What!?!" Nudge gasped._

"_Max is down there!" I said diving down the whole flock following after me._

**Max's Pov**

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here" I spat when the six of them landed. Fang and Iggy looked the same as they did before only a bit taller and Iggy is taller than Fang. Nudge looked her age, 15. Gazzy looked 14 and was taller than Nudge. Angel looked about 13 and she had small golden hoop in her left ear. Total looked the same.

"Max!" Nudge yelled and ran towards me with open arms. When she was ten or so feet away from me she bounced back into unexpecting (is that a word?)Iggy.

"What the heck!"Iggy yelled when he and Nudge were back on their feet.

"Leave now! Max is ours!" Cassie yelled "Or else!"

"Or else what!" Angel yelled "Anyway we had her first!"

"You abandoned me!" I yelled.

"Mama?" Rose stepped in front of me and held her hand out "May I?"

"Go ahead Rose." Cassie said and five seconds later Angel was curled into a ball tears forming in her eyes.

"STOP IT!!" Nudge screeched. I put my hand and Rose's shoulder and she stopped.

"Max," Angel whimpered "Why?"

"Why?" Rose said smiling sweetly "You abandoned her!"

"Max come back we were wrong." Angel said back on her feet hand outstretched.

"We want you back Max."Fang said

"Just come back to us. Please?" Nudge asked.

I stood there shocked how many times I have wished for this to happen? How many times have I dreamed of them welcoming me back? I looked over to my flock who truly looked scared.

"Mama don't go!" Rose and Pete cried throwing themselves at me.

I looked over at my old flock their eyes were pleading.

"Tell me why?" I whispered "Why should I trust you!"

"Max give us another chance." Gazzy said his voice was deeper than before.

"Please Max?" Total said.

"They were there for me when you abandoned me! I want to be with the ones who I trust and all six of you lost that trust four years ago!" I yelled spreading out my wings and bolting high in the air. A.J grabbed Pete; did I forget to mention he hasn't developed wings yet? And rose into the air with Rose and Cassie. We flew away as fast as our wings would allow us.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. My school prepping for the star test so I'll upate slower than I wish but I'll do my best.**

**What do you want to happen in Chapter 3. Max thoughts while flying away? The flock's thought? Or do you have your own Idea? **


	3. Evil Agreement Angel

**A/N Pete is toddlerish. **

**Chapter 3: **Evil Agreement Angel

_**Angel's Pov**_

The flock watched, except for Iggy, in silence as Max and her new flock flew away. We didn't need to chase after her she would come back to us sooner or later, I knew so my voice told me so.

"Let's leave them be for a few days or so." I said "Max needs to think and we can find them with ease. Right Iggy?"

When max was gone Iggy developed a new power, tracking, so to sum it up we plan to let a blind mutant help us find Max. I say that out of love by the way.

"I was like soooo shocked to like see Max," Nudge said "especially with that new flock of hers."

"No shocker that Max moved on," Gazzy said "She's strong like that."

"Yeah you'd think those 2 years back in the school would break her." I mutter under my breath. I was the only one who knew I had an agreement with a school that they'd keep her for three year then we'd get her back, as a broken mutant but she escaped but that didn't surprise me not one bit.

_**Max's Pov**_

"I hate all of them!" Cassie yelled, I told Cassie and A.J all about my years with the flock so she was as steamed as I was.

"They have some nerve abandoning you them four years later they want you back!" A.J yelled

"Are you okay Mama?" Pete asked.

"I'm fine I just need to think."

"Okay."

Suddenly my head was pounding, and it felt as if a thousand needles where piercing my head.

"Ow Ow OW!" I said clutching my head.

_Max you need to go back to them. Everything happens for a reason you need to go back to your old flock._

Life just seems to hate me today doesn't it.

**A/N:**** SOOOOOO SORRY it's so short I had Star testing I'll try to make them longer next time.**


End file.
